What the Heart Knows
by hallowsxhorcruxes
Summary: It's their 7th and final year of Hogwarts. Lily loathes James, but James loves Lily. This is the story of how James finally won Lily's heart.
1. Introduction and Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first time writing a fanfiction..ever. This is just the introduction/first chapter, so there's not much James/Lily action yet, but I promise to have more! I really, really hope you like it! Thank you, and please review! x**

* * *

><p>Lily sat on her bed, contemplating the fact that once she returned to Hogwarts, that was it. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She had spent majority of her teenage years there, and now it was coming to a close, a pang of sadness hit her. Of course, she was insanely excited to be returning; it was the one place where Lily had truly felt at home.<p>

Although she was at "home" then, it wasn't the same. Lily couldn't have a straight conversation with Petunia anymore without her muttering "freak" under her breath, and even though her parents were proud to have a witch in the family, she knew that they sometimes wished she were "normal".

She heard a knock on my door.

"Lily, that freak from Spinner's End is here, he says he needs to talk to you," came a voice from behind her door. As the person pushed the door open, it revealed her older sister, Petunia. She wore a sneer clearly indicating her distaste for Lily.

"Oh, well, could you tell him to leave?" Lily said, rolling her eyes. She knew exactly whom Petunia was talking about.

"Ew, no. Mum answered the door, she just told me to tell you." Petunia sneered.

"Ugh, okay," Lily sighed, and went downstairs to the front door.

Cowering at the door was a lanky, sallow boy with greasy hair and a large, hook nose, which was really the only feature that stood out on his face. When he saw Lily walking towards him, his face lit up.

"Lily!" He began.

"What do you want, Sev? I told you not to come here anymore!" She hissed, not acknowledging his greeting.

"But, Lily…I want to – I mean, I just – sorry!" He stuttered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even bother? I said we're through." And with that, she proceeded to slam the door shut, only to realise it wouldn't close because he had stuck his foot out. She opened it again, to see his eyes watering with pain.

"Just leave, Severus. I'm done with you, go play with your little Death Eater friends." Lily snapped.

"But Lily! It slipped out! I was…confused and upset! Please!" He protested.

"It was over a year and a half ago, get over it. It doesn't change anything, sorry Sev." She closed the door and walked back up to her bedroom, peering through the window. Sure enough, he was standing in the driveway, scuffing his shoes as he kicked the gravel, probably hoping she would run through the front door into his arms. Lily sighed.

Ever since she had saved him from the deeply admired, yet toerag bully, James Potter, their friendship had finished, all because he had called her a Mudblood, and from the constant presence of his creepy Death Eater wannabe cronies.

Lily flopped down on her bed, groaning. She was due for a visit to Diagon Alley, but her best friend Alice still had not send her an owl confirming their trip. Just as the thought occurred to her, a tapping came from the window. Lily sat up, and to her surprise, a tawny barn owl with a letter in its beak was fluttering about. She hastily opened the window and took the letter from the owl.

_Dear Lily,_

_It has been too long!  
><em>_How have you been?  
><em>_Sorry I wasn't able to owl you as much this Summer, I've been very busy, my family went to France, it was beautiful by the way, and I just didn't get the chance.  
><em>_Oh! Guess what?  
>You know how I've had that massive insane crush on Frank Longbottom? Well, I was in Diagon Alley and happened to bump into him, and he asked me out!<br>__I am so, so happy!  
><em>_Speaking of Diagon Alley, I hope we're still good for our trip tomorrow? I need to buy my books and I need some new robes._

_All my love,  
><em>_Alice_

_Xox_

Lily sighed in relief. She had been dying to get out of the house, but since all her friends had gone away for the Summer, she had been cooped up at home.

_Dear Alice,_

_I am so happy for you! You and Frank had it coming – such a perfect match!  
><em>_Severus Snape has been bothering me all Summer, he wants to become friends again, but I still refuse to forgive him. He thinks I'm being rash since it's been almost two years, but I digress.  
><em>_I can't wait for tomorrow, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron around 11 if that's okay?_

_Love,  
><em>_Lily_

_Xxx_

With that, Lily attached the letter to the owl and sent it out the window.

She gazed at her trunk; she was almost finished packing, but it was so draining that she always ended up procrastinating and doing something else once she began again. She looked at the full-length mirror behind her trunk.

Lily had grown a considerable amount, though it wasn't very noticeable for most, she just had a way of picking up the little things. Her fiery red hair had grown well past her chest in the Summer, and thanks to the sun, she had collected more freckles than she could count along her cheeks and nose.

She let out another sigh. She was happy with her appearance, but sometimes wished that it wasn't used to others' advantages. Others like James Potter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, Lily arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 11 on the dot – she didn't like being tardy, an infamous "Lily Evans" trait of hers. She peered around the dingy café, looking for her best friend, Alice. Lily squinted in the poor light and finally her eyes found a small, round-faced girl with a pixie short hair cut, grinning at her.

"Alice!" Lily squealed, as she ran towards her.

"Lily! Lovely Lily, how have you been?" She said, equally as delighted.

"Good, I suppose...a little bored, but yeah, great! How are you? How was France? Oh, you must tell me EVERYTHING about you and Frank!"

Alice blushed a deep red and giggled.

"I've been great! Well, I told you I went to France. It was fabulous! Mum and Dad just sprung it on me, but I was so excited anyway…and Frank, well," She giggled again. "I came to Diagon Alley a week ago, and I was at Florean Fortescue's by myself, and then…there he was… " She sighed, reminiscing. "I don't really remember what happened next, he said I looked lovely, and then he payed for my ice cream and somewhere in between, yeah. He asked me!" Alice giggled mercilessly. Lily shook her head knowingly, Alice had been insanely in love with Frank from fourth year, but she was awfully shy at the worst of times, but Lily was happy for her.

"What were you saying in your letter about Severus?" Alice inquired, once her giggling fit was over.

"Oh God. All Summer he has been coming over or stalking me in the park asking for forgiveness. He doesn't get it, I'm not interested!" Lily said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Hm…I feel bad for him." Said Alice.

"What?" Lily said, shocked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You never know who was watching him on that day, do you? He may have been feeling pressured or something. He loves you, Lily. His Death Eater mates probably would've given him hell if you gave him a hug and asked if he was all right. He is Slytherin, you're Gryffindor, it's practically against nature." Alice replied.

"Yeah, well he didn't have a problem calling anyone else a Mu- you know. I don't care." Lily responded defiantly. But a little voice in the back of her head was telling her to stop fighting it. She shook her head to forget about it.

The girls stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Lily closed her eyes and breathed in. This was definitely where she belonged.

"Alice, I need some books from Flourish and Blotts, so I'm going to go in there if that's alright with you." Lily said.

"Ooh, I need some stuff from there as well! I'll come!" Alice replied.

So they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley's local store for all things printed on paper.

"Bloody hell, how many books do we need this year?" Alice said, almost collapsing under the weight of the six new books they had each purchased.

"Well, it is seventh year, Alice, it's going to be full on and – argh!" Just as Lily replied to Alice, she tripped over her foot, dropping the six leather-bound books.

"Oh, shoot!" Lily cried. "Ugh, they're so heavy – ugh! Alice, can you give me a hand?"

Lily scrambled to pick up the books, but discovered she couldn't stand up once she was holding them all, due to their insane weight.

"Allow me," Came a voice from above. A pair of muscular, tan arms reached down and took each book, one by one, out of her grip, and into his.

"Thank you so much! I'm so clumsy and I-I was-" Lily began.

"And you are also extremely cute when you're stressed." Said the voice. She looked up, to see none other than James Potter.

Lily's stomach did a somersault.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Her gratitude instantly turned to loathing.

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter?" She said coldly.

"Hey, no need to be feisty, I'm just helping a friend out!" He replied.

"I am not your friend, and in case you were wondering," Lily sneered, "your help was unneeded!"

James scoffed. "Right, that's why it looked like you were about to collapse under the weight of these books…a likely story!"

"Ugh! Is it too much to ask to -" She began.

"When you lovebirds are finished bickering, I'll be outside." Alice interrupted, with a smirk.

"We are not lovebirds!" Lily screeched. Alice raised an eyebrow and stepped out, leaving Lily as flushed as the red of her hair.

She turned to look at James, who was grinning at her while waggling his eyebrows.

He had grown a considerable amount, Lily barely reached his shoulder, or maybe it was just because she was short. She could tell he had spent most of his Summer out playing Quidditch because of his unbelievable tan, and the muscles that had resurfaced. His untidy black hair fell over his hazel eyes, which were also eyeing her up and down.

"Looking good, Evans," James said, winking, as he noticed that she too was looking at him.

"Shut it, Potter." Lily said, grabbing the books from him and marching out of the store.

"Oh, I do look forward to the day when you'll share that name!" He called out after her.

Lily stopped short and whirled around to face him.

"What is wrong with you? Can you not go a day without talking about my relationship status and how it doesn't match up with yours? Ugh!" She scolded, marching towards him and giving him the meanest look I could muster.

A look of shock briefly appeared on his face, before it broke out into that typical grin of his once more.

"Ah, Evans, you really are too attractive for your own good." He said, as he tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear. Lily jerked back forcefully, only for him to chuckle knowingly, then with a wink and a ruffle of his hair, he turned and walked down the street with his signature swagger.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I cannot believe him! First he thinks that he can walk all over me with his so-called "charm", then he has the nerve to say I'll be marrying him!" Lily cried.

"You know, for someone who_ loathes_ him, you sure do talk about him a lot." Alice chuckled.

Alice and Lily were sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, taking in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Lily studied her ice cream more intently than necessary, to hide the fact that she had blushed from Alice's comment.

Once she had recovered, she started on Alice again.

"But honestly, why me? He's been at me since, what? Third year? And he has been such a bloody nuisance since first year!"

"Maybe you are just 'too attractive for your own good'," Alice giggled.

"I was not attractive when I was thirteen..." Lily mumbled, but Alice had already stopped paying attention.

"Frank!" She exclaimed. She put down her ice cream and ran into the open arms of a tall, dark-haired, slightly dorky-looking boy. He twirled her around then planted a kiss on her lips. Alice giggled and blushed a deep red. Lily rolled her eyes and resumed stabbing her ice cream, so that it resembled a colourful blob.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Frank joked, noting Lily's attitude.  
>"Well, hello to you too, Frank." She said, trying to stay mad, but her anger was already disappearing. Frank had a certain charm about him that always put everyone in a good mood.<br>"So how have you ladies been?" Frank asked, as Alice snuggled up to him in an almost sickly adorable way.  
>"Hmmph…fine…I guess." Lily said grumpily.<br>"What's gotten you so upset?" Frank said, but with a brief glance at Alice, he grinned. "Oh, Potter, of course. What's he done this time?"  
>"The usual; his dumb belief that I'll fall deeply in love with him and marry him instantly and-"<p>

"And have _beautiful_ babies and grow old together and give each other _backrubs _and _kisses _as you gaze_ lovingly_ at the sunset?" Frank interrupted, fighting laughter as Alice giggled into his chest.

"No! Well, not this time, at least." Lily grumbled.

"Ahh well, he'll come round soon. He's only been in love with you, for what? 4? 5 years? Boys take longer to mature, after all." Frank said.

"Well, why can't he be like you? You're not an arse about everything like he and his 'Marauder' friends are. It just frustrates me. If he'd only deflate his ego, then I'd at least give him a go at being friends with him! I don't know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's the end of the first chapterintroduction! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it (which should be pretty soon), so yeah :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey lovelies, so here is the second chapter! Even though I've only gotten two reviews so far, I have tried to draw back on that feedback, and thank you to everybody who has added this story to their favourites and story alerts and reviewed it, it makes my day!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know, I'm very open to opinions :)<br>I promise that there is a little bit of James/Lily interaction here, which I hope you all like!  
>xx<strong>

* * *

><p>••••••James' POV••••••<p>

"What is wrong with you? Can you not go a day without talking about my relationship status and how it doesn't match up with yours? Ugh!" Lily scolded, and marched towards James. She looked up at him, with what looked was meant to be her meanest look. James fought back a laugh.

"Ah, Evans, you really are too attractive for your own good." He said. On sudden impulse, he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The act felt so natural, as if James had been doing it his whole life. Lily's face softened, then, as if she'd realized what was happening, she jerked back. He let out a low chuckle, gave her a wink and turned around as he raised his hand subconsciously to his hair.

"I wish you'd stop doing that, mate." Sirius said, as he joined him down my path.

"What are you talking about?"

"The hair ruffling. _Every single time_ you're around Evans or think of her or _anything_, you mess up your hair!"

"No, I don't." James said, as his hand began to move to his hair, before he realized what he was doing.

"Of course not." Sirius said, smiling.

"Shut up." James said, but he was laughing by then. As they made their way down the crowded and quirky Diagon Alley, James tried to remember Lily's features in their short exchange. Her hair had grown considerably and she'd definitely lost any remainder of the puppy fat she'd had in previous years, which had revealed the complete development of her curves. James tried to keep his mind off how good her shirt clung around her generous chest…and the way her skirt complimented her beautiful hourglass figure and…she looked _so good_…but he quickly shook himself out of his lust-ridden trance. He noted that she'd gotten more freckles over the summer as well. They danced all over her nose and cheeks, and he loved this childlike aspect of Lily.

But her eyes were what really stood out for James. They were the brightest, most vibrant shade of green he had ever witnessed in his life, and every time he looked at her, he could get lost in them. In fact, he had. Several times in class, James would position himself so that he had a perfect view of Lily, and as she worked, he would watch her intently, fixated on the perfection of her large, effervescent eyes. She was the image of perfection…he wanted her so badly…he _needed _her… he….

"James? Oi? Not fantasizing about Evans are you?" Sirius said, shaking James out of his trance.

"What…Evans? Pfft…no. Why would you think that?" James said, blushing.  
>"Because you had that glazed look you get when you're thinking about her. And when you're going to wa-" Sirius said, but was interrupted by James slamming him up against a shop window.<p>

"Finish that word and I'll make sure you'll never be able to _pleasure yourself _again." James said, looking intently at him. Sirius chuckled nervously. He knew what James was capable of when he got fired up, but before Sirius could say anything in his defense, James' face broke into a grin, and he released him.

"Anyway, this year's your last chance to get to her. She's a high-in-demand lady, as they say. Quite the beauty, but don't expect she won't-"

"Wait, high-in-demand? Quite the beauty?" James interrupted. "Lily's _mine_, mate, don't you get any surfacing feelings for her!"

"James, calm your farm. I don't see Lily as anything but a friend…plus, I've got McKinnon…she's amazing, she is. We spent _a lot_ of the summer together."

"What, shagging?" James laughed.

"I'm not going to deny it," Sirius said, chuckling as they turned the corner.

"…just frustrates me. If he'd only deflate his ego, then I'd at least give him a go at being friends with him! I don't know…" said a voice from around the corner, out of sight. James held his arm out to stop Sirius from walking, so that he could hear the voice clearly. It was Lily's.

"…it's just so annoying, at times! It's like, he's so crude and annoying and he uses his charm and good looks to his advantage..." she continued. Sirius smirked at James from the inadvertent compliment Lily had given.

"Well, do you want me to say something to him? He knows we're good friends, and I'm good friends with him as well…maybe he'd listen," a male voice said, which James suspected was Frank Longbottom's.

"No, I'd rather he work it out himself. I'd like to see it get through that thick skull of his. Anyway…"

James turned to Sirius, with an expression of confusion and disbelief.

"That was about me...wasn't it?" James said.

"Haha, I'll bet. You better clean up your act, mate. Lily wants to be your _friend_." Sirius said, putting emphasis on the word 'friend' with a sappy look on his face. James finally realized he had a chance with her, but he knew he would need to seriously change the way he acted if he wanted to get that chance.

"Well, shit."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lily arrived at King's Cross Station with her trunk, her owl, Gulliver, and her Head Girl badge, gleaming on the front of her robes. She turned to her mother, Rose, and hugged her, breathing in her mother's scent for the final time until she returned home.

"Bye, Mum. Love you!" Lily said, as she picked up her trunk and owl cage.

"Bye Lily. I love you too." Her mum said, fighting back tears.

"Say bye to Petunia for me as well!" Lily said, smiling at the thought of her estranged sister receiving a greeting from her.

"You'll be okay, won't you, Mum?" Lily said, looking closely at her mother.

"Oh, of course I will. It will just be a little different without your dad…but no, no! Come on, don't worry about me! Go on! I love you!" said Rose, pushing Lily forward.

"Alright, well as long as you'll be okay…" Lily said. They quickly hugged again, then Lily turned on her heels and stepped toward the platform. As she reached platform 9, she turned to her mother, gave her one last wave goodbye, and then marched forwards at a quick pace to the brick wall between 9 and 10. She was enveloped in blackness for a second, then bright light hit her face, and she saw with great delight the scarlet steam engine. She scanned the crowd for a familiar face, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and whirled around to see a tall, smiling boy.

"Remus!" she exclaimed, hugging the haggard, yet happy boy. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Lils, what about you?" he replied.

"Oh, good, good…" she scanned him up and down, noting the scratches and scars that were etched all along his neck, face and hands. His robes, which were clearly secondhand, hung on him loosely, as if he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. Lily's eyes briefly flicked over the spot where his Head Boy badge should be, but before she could ask him where it was, she was bombarded with screams of joy. She turned to see who was making such a ruckus, when Marlene McKinnon attacked her in a hug.

"LILY!" she shrieked, as she jumped on her in excitement. Without realizing, in Lily's excitement to return Marlene's hug, she dropped the owl cage and her trunk.

"Oh Lily! Look at you! As if it were possible for you to get more attractive over the holidays, yet you still do!" Marlene exclaimed. Lily laughed at Marlene's comment. Marlene was on of the most outgoing, smart and friendly witches she knew. She was of a medium height, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, and extremely voluptuous curves; she was a highly desired girl in school.

"Speak for yourself! How have you been?" Lily said.

"Oh, alright thanks….it doesn't look like your owl is though!" Marlene replied, taking note of the upturned cage, with Gulliver who had begun screeching and fluttering around.

"Ah, bloody hell," Lily said, crouching down to calm down her owl and pick up her belongings. As she began, a familiar pair of arms picked up her trunk and a book that had fallen out of it. Lily's eyes traveled up to see James Potter, standing in all his glory with a smug look on his face.

"This feels like it's going to become a bit of a ritual, eh Evans? For a smart girl, you're incredibly clumsy," he said. Lily raised herself and stared hard up at him. He hadn't changed into his robes yet, it was such a typical thing for him to do, she thought. His pose was carefree and laidback, but there was a certain amount of modesty about him that Lily hadn't seen in him before.

"Anyway, here you go, Evans. I'll see you later," He said more seriously, handing her the trunk and book.

"Um…thanks," Lily replied, unsure of how to respond to his out of character politeness. He looked intently at her, as if he had something he wanted to say, but appeared to change his mind, and turned around and walked off to the train.

"James Potter, eh?" Marlene said, nudging Lily in the ribs.

"Oh, shut it, Marlene. At least he's being civil this time…pretty weird though. Did it seem out of character for James to you?" Lily said.

"A little, I dunno, maybe he's maturing. Anyway, how was your summer?" Marlene responded, as she helped Lily with her belongings and steered her to the train.

"Alright. Stayed home for pretty much all of it, but nothing too eventful, what about you? Any new _summer flings_?" Lily said. Marlene began to laugh.

"Maybe…oh, you're _so _not going to like me for this." Marlene said sheepishly. She looked up at Lily, who had an expectant look on her face. "…Sirius Black." Lily's eyes widened, and she began to giggle furiously.

"Sirius…Sirius Black? You and Sirius? Oh god, Marlene, when I didn't think you could get any worse!" Lily said, fighting back laughter to get the words out. They made their way onto the crowded train through a congested carriage full of new and old faces until they found an empty compartment. They slid in and made themselves comfortable, spreading themselves around as they did every year.

"So, have you, you know, shagged yet?" Lily said, blushing slightly.

"Christ, Lils, you're 17 now! Shagging shouldn't be some shocking thing to you!" Marlene exclaimed, laughing at Lily's innocence. "But…yes. And phwoar, he's quite the shag. He has these moves that I've never-"

"Okay, Marlene! Thanks for the information!" Lily said, cutting Marlene off.

"Oh, Lily, we need to get you a boyfriend or something. Who am I meant to talk to about my _sexual escapades_?"

"Well, Alice and Frank got together, so I'm guessing you won't have to wait too long, if you know what I mean," Lily laughed. Marlene shook her head, chuckling.

"It's about time they got together, anyway, where is Alice?" Marlene said.

"Dunno, but I have to go do my Head duties now, so I'll see you later, okay?" said Lily, as she stood up and straightened her Head Girl badge.

"Oh _of course_, Miss _Head Girl_," Marlene said, looking up at Lily and batting her eyelashes mockingly. Lily shook her head, laughing at Marlene, then slid out of the compartment and made her way to the Prefect cabinet. She opened the door tentatively, and saw at the end of the room, a tall boy with messy hair who had his back to her.

"Remus?" she said, unsurely. The boy's shoulders moved up and down in quick motions, as if he were laughing, until he turned around.

"Potter?" Lily said, almost scoffing.

"Don't sound too disappointed," James said, making his way over to her. She noted the glistening Head Boy badge that sat on the front of his robes, and her eyes widened.

"_You're_ Head Boy? Why are you Head Boy? You've never even been a Prefect! What – why – why?" she spluttered.

"I guess Dumbledore thought I was the man for the job. Or knew it." James replied, shrugging. "Hey, come on, I'm not all bad, am I, Evans?" he said, his tone softening.

"Come off it, Potter. Who's Head Boy badge did you steal?" Lily demanded.

"No one's, honest. I-I'm Head Boy this year," James said earnestly.

"Well…this doesn't change anything…just…hmph," Lily mumbled. She walked to the other side of the room, doing her best to ignore James. He wore a confused, almost hurt expression on his face, and it was clear he was unsure what to say.

"I'm trying to be better this year. We're going to have to work as a team if we want a successful leadership as Head Boy and Girl," said James, finally. Lily looked at him incredulously, shocked at the level of maturity that she had never heard before from him.

"Where did that _come_ from?" Lily said.

"Oh, you know, a little place in my heart, saved especially for you," James said, winking. Lily almost breathed a sigh of relief; the normal James was back. But once she registered what he actually said, she turned stony-faced again.

"Listen, Potter. We have to work together this year, and I don't want any of your…" Lily did a wild motion with her hands, "…your antics, okay? You have to take seventh year seriously and _maturely_." She finished with a determined sound in her voice. James shook his head and sighed.

"Ah Evans, you know that it's not against the rules to _enjoy_ seventh year?" James said sarcastically.

"That's besides the point, Potter. Dumbledore has chosen us as Head Girl and Boy for a reason. I don't want my position put in jeopardy because of you being an idiot and…and…messing things up!" Lily said, her voice rising frantically. James raised his eyebrows, surveying the distressed redhead. He fought back the urge to place his hands on her shoulders and calm her down. Instead, he took a few tentative steps toward her and looked down at her, trying to convey as much honesty in his eyes as he could.

"Listen…Lily," her eyes widened at his use of her first name, "I promise I won't mess up things for you, okay? _Promise_." James held out his pinky finger to Lily, waiting for her to link with his and seal the promise. Lily narrowed her eyebrows at him suspiciously, but linked her pinky with his too, and with a nod and a grin, James let go of Lily's pinky and ruffled his hair, chuckling.

"I hope you're being sincere, Potter, because if you're not, I'll…I'll…" Lily said, trying to ignore what she had felt in the brief encounter.

"You'll what? Give me a detention? Oh my!" James laughed, in mock horror. Lily fought back a smile, as she turned and looked down at where their pinkies had linked. She could only hope he wouldn't mess up things.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo, so that's that! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have anything you would like to suggest, please do so, and also please review and favourite, it will make me a very happy girl! Love you all :) xx<strong>


End file.
